


Chocolate Flavour

by golden_redhead



Series: Saioumota Week 2018 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Prompt: sweets, Saioumota week 2018, boys being happy and domestic for once, slightly suggestive I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: Kaito Momota can bake.It’s not a well-known fact, but a fact nonetheless.





	Chocolate Flavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rychuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/gifts).



> Thanks for @asteril for beta reading it!  
> And I dedicate it to @tricky-leader (Tumblr) for calling me out on my angst XD I'm sorry, I just love hurting my boys. But this time I decided to write something sweet ;) Enjoy!

Kaito Momota can bake.

 

It’s not a well-known fact, but a fact nonetheless. 

 

Plus, he’s actually good at it. Exceptionally good, in fact. 

 

Normally, Kaito is a walking disaster when it comes to any kind of kitchen activity related to cooking in the “traditional sense”. Most of the time Shuichi and Kokichi are the ones responsible for preparing meals, leaving only some small, easy tasks for Kaito to complete in order to keep him busy and out of their way. No matter what he did it would somehow find a way to turn into a total mess for them to clean and they both want to forget about that kind of hellish scene as soon as possible. He would add too much salt, forget to turn off the oven, stab himself while chopping vegetables, the list goes on. If he somehow miraculously managed to actually prepare the meal from start to finish it would never taste like actual food. Shuichi can’t count how many times he choked on whatever it was that Kaito prepared --- it didn’t even deserve to be called food --- and ended up promptly spitting it out, doing his best to avoid the look of those magenta eyes, filled with too much disappointment for him to bear. It’s not even that Kaito doesn’t try. Shuichi could tell that he was genuinely trying to make a meal that would actually be edible… but failure on that front is around one hundred percent expected.   

 

Baking, however, is a different story.

 

It’s like baking changes him into a completely different person and all of sudden he’s measuring the flour with perfect precision, carefully cracking the eggs into a bowl and even decorating the cakes with admirable care. And he enjoys it, too. With a galaxy apron tied tightly around his waist he hums happily telling them stories about the baked goods his grandmother would make when he was little. There’s so much enthusiasm in his eyes that even Kokichi doesn’t dare to interrupt him rudely and settles on whining about ‘how much longer’ and ‘Kai-chan, I’m starving here, why would you starve your precious boyfriend to death like that’. Kaito only huffs in response and lets him lick the spoon clean. 

 

No one loves Kaito’s baking more than his two boyfriends. 

 

They would exploit this hidden talent of his mercilessly. Their methods differed greatly, Shuichi usually settling on subtler methods like showing him recipes that would surely catch Kaito’s attention, while Kokichi would usually pester Kaito about making him cookies or some other cake for long enough for him to finally relent, muttering profanities under his breath as he puts on his apron and a chef hat that Kokichi got him once as a joke. The truth is that he doesn’t mind that much, always way too happy to indulge his boyfriends, pride swelling in his chest at the thought that they enjoy his baking that much. 

 

Kokichi has the biggest sweet tooth out of all three of them, to the point where Shuichi has to make sure that any sweets unauthorized by him doesn’t “find” their way into their basket during the grocery shopping. Kokichi can be a sneaky little bastard and you can never be too careful around him. When everything else fails he uses his ultimate weapon - puppy eyes. Shuichi can tell that Kaito likes to think that he's immune to them, but he also knows for a fact that on his own Kaito has only about twenty percent of immunity at best. There’s something about those big doe eyes that he just can’t resist, especially if they look at him with such eagerness and hope. And Shuichi has no right to blame him, considering how his immunity isn’t much higher. When Shuichi and Kaito join forces their immunity rises to fifty percent at most and more often than not Kokichi leaves the store with a satisfied grin on his face and a bag full of some sickeningly sweet goods that would rot Shuichi’s teeth on the spot if he dared to try them. Shuichi tried to negotiate that he at least doesn't eat any sweets before dinner, but that only provokes Kokichi to huff with annoyance and complain that 'Shumai isn’t his real mother, that would be Kirumi-chan' and obnoxiously stuffing his mouth with as much candy as it can fit while Shuichi can only watch, resigned and wondering why did he even bother in the first place.

 

So it’s not a surprise when one lazy Sunday they sit in their warm little kitchen and are eating Kaito’s speciality on Kokichi’s request - chocolate cream cake.    

 

“Thish ish sooo good,” gushes Kokichi happily from where he’s sitting on the kitchen countertop and chewing through a huge bite of cake. He’s waving his legs back and forth like a child. Shuichi hums in agreement and Kaito puffs up with pride.

 

When they finish eating the chocolate cream is smeared all over Kokichi's face and Shuichi covers his mouth with a hand to hide an amused smile that appears on his face at the sight.

 

It looks like Kaito notices, too.

 

"C'mere, you little freak," grumbles Kaito with an exasperated sigh as he reaches his hand to wipe the chocolate from Kokichi's chin with his thumb. Despite his harsh tone there’s fondness in his eyes, lips twitching slightly in a ghost of an affectionate smile. 

 

Kokichi, however, has other ideas.

 

As soon as Kaito’s done and about to retreat his hand Kokichi catches it by the wrist and lifts it up to his lips. He stares at Kaito’s fingers with fake interest. 

 

“Waaaah, Kai-chan’s hand is all gross and sticky now!” He whines with fake guilt, eyes swelling with crocodile tears as if it’s something even remotely upsetting. And then within a split second any trace of them is gone and he invades Kaito’s personal space with a shout of “let me return the favor!”

 

And before Kaito can fully realize what is happening Kokichi looks at him with a mischievous glint in his lilac eyes, opens his mouth and lets his tongue stick out. He leans in closer, his grip on Kaito’s wrist tightening. He licks the chocolate flavour from his fingers, dipping his tongue in between them. His eyes are half-lidded as he slowly treats every finger with careful precision. He winks at Kaito, who looks positively scandalized, his cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of red, mouth open in voiceless disbelief. Kokichi’s tongue swirls between the knuckles and Shuichi swears that he hears a small moan escaping his lips when he takes one of Kaito’s fingers into his mouth and sucks. He then does the same thing with the rest of them, covering them with saliva and gathering the last traces of chocolate with his tongue. 

 

When he finally releases the last of Kaito’s fingers it’s with an audible pop. He licks his lips slowly and with evident satisfaction, the gesture so goddamn seducing that Shuichi can feel the heat slowly creeping up his neck. He dares to look at Kaito who didn’t say anything during the whole ordeal. Shuichi is pretty sure that he's never seen the astronaut this flustered, the tips of his ears red. He seems to be unable to get any noise out of his mouth and the detective notes with quiet amusement that his pupils are dilated, eyes never once leaving Kokichi’s face. 

 

Deciding to put his boyfriend out of his misery Shuichi clears his throat loudly and there's a smile in his voice when he speaks up, causing the two boys to look in his direction.

 

“I think that Momota-kun’s fingers are, ah, clean enough, Ouma-kun.”

 

Kokichi blinks, once, twice and then nods enthusiastically, finally letting go of Kaito’s wrist. The latter doesn’t seem to notice, stuck in place like frozen, dumbfounded look on his face. The blush on his face doesn’t fade in the slightest. 

 

“Mmm, Kai-chan tastes delicious,” announces Kokichi and smacks his lips loudly for emphasis. The look on his face is positively sultry, eyes half-lidded, lips parted slightly. Shuichi can feel his mouth go dry. The longer he stares at his smaller boyfriend, the harder it gets to look away. 

 

“N-no more chocolate cakes for you,” chokes out Kaito finally, his cheeks still burning bright red. He looks everywhere but at Kokichi and Shuichi feels a pang of sympathy for the astronaut. After all, he knows very well how it feels to be on the receiving end of Kokichi’s teasing.

 

Kokichi giggles in response, that weird horse-like laugh of his that honestly freaks Shuichi out sometimes.

 

“You’re absolutely right, my beloved! I’ll have one chocolate flavored Kai-chan to go instead!”

 

Kaito splutters and Shuichi can feel warmth spreading through his own cheeks as the blood rushes to his face suddenly. He hopes that it doesn’t show.  _ Oh, Shuichi wants a piece of Kaito, too! Looks like we’ll have to share! _ He can almost hear Kokichi’s cheeky voice echoing in his head.

 

“Aww, Kai-chan’s so embarrassed,” coos Kokichi, delight clear in his voice. “Isn’t that cute!”

 

“I---I forgot to buy, uh... milk! Be right back!” Kaito finally seems to regain his composure enough to blurt out. 

 

And with that he bolts out of the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurries to the exist, seemingly unaware of the galaxy apron still tightly wrapped around his body. Shuichi is pretty sure that it’ll take him a while to notice. 

 

For a long moment there’s silence, Kokichi and Shuichi both staring at the door after it closes shut behind Kaito with a resonating thud. And then Kokichi snickers and turns the gaze of those big lilac eyes to Shuichi, dangerous glint in his eyes. 

 

“Do  _ you  _ need my help with cleaning the chocolate off your hands, too, Shumai?” He asks with childish enthusiasm, his head tilted to the side adorably as he eyes Shuichi up and down with a deceptively innocent smile on his face.

 

“Ah,” Shuichi flushes under the sudden attention. “Uh, no, thank you, Ouma-kun, that won’t be necessary.”

 

Kokichi shrugs and hops off the kitchen countertop.

 

“Suit yourself, my beloved.” 

 

And then just as he’s about to exit the kitchen he suddenly turns back and sends Shuichi a smile that he knows never means anything good.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he chirps cheerfully. “Kai-chan promised me ice-cream tomorrow.”

 

And then he’s gone, skipping out of the kitchen and humming happily under his breath something that Shuichi vaguely identifies as some cartoon theme song. 

 

Kokichi’s last words hang in the air heavily, seemingly innocent, and Shuichi shivers.

 

He can recognize a threat when he hears one. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I promised, no angst this time :D Just some cute and domestic saioumotas.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/83/61/6c8361445925a31ca5fc8d54918dafcd.jpg - the galaxy apron mentioned in the text, because I imagine Kaito as this one big galaxy disaster and y’all can’t stop me 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated! And if you ever want to scream with me about Saioumota you can find me on my Tumblr: @golden-redhead.


End file.
